Ben 10 meets Aladdin/Transcript
Opening (The film starts off with opening credits, when a man riding a camel in the desert) : Peddler :: Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam. :: Where it's flat and immense, and the heat is intense. :: It's barbaric, but hey, it's home. :: When the wind's from the east, and the sun's from the west, :: And the sand in the glass is right. :: Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly :: to another Arabian night. :: Arabian nights, like Arabian days. :: More often than not, are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways. :: Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons. :: A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes. (Then, the camel gets tired and lies flat on its belly as the peddler slides down) * Peddler: Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer- (Camera zooms in hitting peddler in the face) Too close, a little too close. (Camera zooms back out to CU)There.Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break (taps it on the table), will not--(it falls apart)--it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! Pulls out Tupperware) I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. (Pries it open, makes a raspberry sound.) Ah, still good. (Camera begins to pan to right. He hurries to catch it.) Wait, don't go! (Stop pan.) I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. (He pulls the magic lamp out from his sleeve.) Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. (Another pan, this one slower to left. Again, he'd rushes to catch up.) This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? (He pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand.) It begins on a dark night (Peddler throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape.), where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose. (Camera tilts down to find Jafar sitting on his horse and Iago on his shoulder. Gazeem comes riding up to the pair.) * Jafar: You are late. * Gazeem: A thousand apologies, O Patient One. * Jafar: You have it, then? * Gazeem: I had to slit a few throats, but I got it. tries to nab it Ah-ah-ahhh. The treasure. steals it from his hand Ow! * Jafar: Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. * Iago: What's coming to you. Awk! (Jafar pulls out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Jafar's hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes.) * Jafar: Quickly! Follow the trail. Faster. (All ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.) * Jafar: At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders. * Iago: Awk. Cave of Wonders! * Gazeem: By Allah... * Jafar: Now, remember. Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine. (Gazeem starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes.) * Iago: Awk, the lamp. Awk, the lamp. Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up? * Jafar: Shh. (Gazeem reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.) * Cave: rumble Who disturbs my slumber? * Gazeem: gasps It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief. * Cave: Know this. Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies within. A diamond in the rough. (Gazeem turns to Jafar with a questioning look.) * Jafar: What are you waiting for? Go on. (Gazeem hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Jafar, Iago, and the two separated halves of the medallion.) * Jafar: No! * Cave: Seek thee out the diamond in the rough. (Iago unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he does so.) * Iago: coughing I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp. Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so tickled off that I'm molting. * Jafar: Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy. * Iago: Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incredible. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise. What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big... * Jafar: Yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this... diamond in the rough. At Agrabah/Meeting Aladdin/"One Jump Ahead (Ben and his Team arrived to Arabia Egypt) * Ben Tennyson: (Cut to a rooftop, where Aladdin rushes up to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread. He almost drops it over the edge.) * Razoul: Stop! Thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat. * Aladdin: All this for a loaf of bread? Whoa! (He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Aladdin slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when...) * Guard 1#: There he is! * Guard 2#: You won't get away so easy! * Aladdin: You think that was easy? * Razoul: You two, over that way, and you, follow me. We'll find him. * Aladdin: Morning, ladies. * Woman: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Aladdin? * Aladdin: Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught. * Razoul: Gotcha. * Aladdin: I'm in trouble. * Razoul: And this time... squeaking * Aladdin: Perfect timing, Abu, as usual. * Abu: Abu. * Kevin Levin':' Back off guard! * Aladdin: Well, look what we have here Prince Achmed/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" (Abu sees Aladdin walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Aladdin peers over the shoulders of people. He sees Prince Achmed riding on a horse.) * Rook Blonko: I wonder what's going on over there? * Bystander 1#: On his way to the palace, I suppose. * Bystander 2#: Another suitor for the princess. (Aladdin is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. As our heroes gasp in fear. The boy runs out in front of the Achmed’s horse, startling it.) * Prince Achmed: Out of my way, you filthy brats! (Achmed brings up his whip to attack the children, but Aladdin jumps in front of them and catches the whip.) * Aladdin: Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners! * Prince Achmed: Oh--I teach you some manners! (Achmed kicks Aladdin into a mud puddle. The crowd laugh at him.) * Category:Transcripts